Field
The invention relates generally to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an electronic display device more easily and the electronic display device manufactured thereby.
Discussion of the Background
An electronic device is activated in response to an electrical signal. The electronic device may include a display device, which is configured to display an image, or a touch screen, which is configured to sense a touch event from the outside.
The electronic device may also include various electrode patterns, which are used to transmit an electrical signal for activating the electronic device. The electrode patterns may also be used to transmit electric signals, which are used to display information or are produced by a touch event from the outside.
Manufacturing of electronic display devices, particularly those with touch screens, is complex as multiple layers of electrode patterns are required to be made in a multiple semi-conductor processing steps. The more layers the more complex processing steps are required and the device becomes thicker as more layers are added.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.